Financial institutions desire to provide appropriate and helpful offers to customers in order to make customers aware of new products and services, advantages over the customer's current products and services, and competitive offers from merchants. Financial institution may market offers to customers from the financial institution, from merchants, or from other customers. Currently, however, financial institutions are limited in the information available to provide appropriate offers to customers. In particular, financial institutions lack product level data on transactions conducted by customers.